Stolen by a Slender Man
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: A series of poems from the view point of a teen girl who was kidnapped by Slenderman. Hope you do enjoy these. Finished at Chapter 21.
1. Poem 1: Captured

**Caught**

Heading home,

It's getting dark,

What was that?

A cat's meow,

I un-tense,

Well it makes sense.

Nothing would be out,

At this time of night,

Right before last light.

A small crack,

Behind my back,

It's nothing I'm sure.

A screech,

A flash,  
the spill of trash.

Please be the cat.

A slithering sound,

A light purr.

My heart begins to pound.

I hear a laugh,

I want to run,

But something holds me back.

I feel hot,

And yet so cold.

Please make it stop.

A hand grabs my wrist,

And holds me tight.

I pull and twist,

And try to fight.

_Hold still my dear,_

A voice reassures,

_No one will hurt you,_

_When I'm near._

I try to run,

And pull and twist.

But still He holds,

Onto my wrist.

Around my waist,

His hand wraps,

My own tears I taste.

_Don't worry my heart,_

He says lovingly,

_I will protect you,_

_With now as the start._

He grasps me tighter,

I try to scream,

This all seems,

Like a terrible dream.

A footstep sounds,

It's from the end of the street.

Please, Please,

Help me!

He tenses up,

And holds me tight,

Before He growls,

With all His might.

_You are mine,_

_And not theirs,_

_I will take care,_

_Of this miscreant here._

I feel strange,

And want to move,

My body feels heavy,

And He places me in a groove.

A scream rings out,

And I hear a tear,

My eyes close,

And I feel Him near.

_I will never,_

_Let you go._

_You are mine,_

_And now they know._

He reaches down,

and picks me up.

My shoulder burns,

at His touch.

He gives a laugh,

and holds me tight.

_Your mine,_

_starting tonight._


	2. Poem 2: Faceless

**Faceless**

I can't see,

I can't breathe,

Is He in front of me?

I feel a hand,

And feel it land,

Gently on my cheek.

Faceless is Him,

Faceless He will stay,

As I cannot get away.

The room is black,

I cannot see,

But I know He is back.

He has no face,

Not just in the dark.

He was born,

Without a mark.

I know His name,

But it matters not,

Why is the room getting hot?

I feel His breath,

He has no mouth,

I really don't know how.

_You must stay,_

_Must stay here,_

_For there are enemies,_

_Always near._

I don't understand,

What He means by that.

Here I am,

Still trapped.

_I will protect you,_

_If you stay here._

_You must always,_

_Stay so near._

No let me go,

I fear you.

I hate you,

I can't stay, no.

_I know you are scared,_

_But hold on my dear._

_Someone is approaching,_

_Ever so near._

Run far,

Ran fast,

He caught me,

But you might last.

Alas, too late,

For blood spills hot.

Hopefully He has satisfied,

His dire thought.

He is here,

Leaning down to me,

He lifts me up,

Where will I be?

_Don't worry love,_

_I'm right here._

_I will always be,_

_So near._


	3. Poem 3: Close

**Close**

Empty words,

Dead birds,

And you forever hurt me.

You're always there,

With your stare,

Not that I can see you.

I know your close,

And at the most,

I can close my eyes.

You hold my hand,

When I stand,

And are always there for me.

Are you kind?

You say "_Your mine_"

But am I not free?

_No_, you say

_Not today_

_You belong to me_.

I want to hide,

So time I bide,

But you always seem to know.

Why can't I leave?

Why can I breathe,

Only when you're gone?

You watch so close,

I tug at my sleeve,

When will you leave?

You smile and grin,

_I'll always be right here,_

_I'll always be so near_.

You murmur in my ear,

I feel my own tear,

_And you will never leave me_.


	4. Poem 4: New

Sorry, this was meant to be the 4th chapter. It should be now, but issues with updating may make this the 6th

* * *

Trapped is me,

Near is He,

He is always close.

_I love you most,_

_So stay so close,_

_Ever so close to me._

I am still here,

And he is near,

And ever so close.

He says that someone,

Is coming today.

A friend of his,

Who will keep me safe.

_He is coming,_

_And he will keep,_

_You here for me,_

_When I sleep._

A slight creak,

I take a peak.

There stands a man.

He wears a mask,

Of porcelain glass,

And seems to smile at me.

I feel scared,

And unprepared,

As he approaches me.

He bends down,

Facing me now,

In a slight,

Kindly bow.

I feel confused,

As he plays with my hair,

I want to know,

But do I dare?

He looks at me,

Through his mask,

But before,

I could even ask.

"I am he,

Who wears this mask.

I am he,

Wears Porcelain Glass.

I am Masky,

He who serves.

I am one,

Who serves,

He who observes."

Behind the mask,

Eyes watch me.

Smiling with,

Absolute certainty.

He lifts me up,

In his arms.

And walks towards,

And in my head alarms.

Alarms in my head,

Are ringing fast and loud.

I fill with dread,

At the door.

He places me,

In a darkened room.

I feel a bed,

It's like a tomb.

He has left,

But I am not alone.

He is still here,

And holding me,

Like He fears theft.

_See? _He says,

_I told you so._

_He will protect you,_

_When I must go._

But why?

Why must I stay?

Why must I stay,

No better than prey?

_YOU ARE MINE,_

_And here you will stay,_

_Because you will not be,_

_Anyone's prey._

_You are mine,_

_And here you will stay,_

_You are no one's,_

_But my prey._

No no,

Let me go.

I cannot stay,

I must go away.

_I am here,_

_Don't worry dear._

_I will be,_

_Ever so near._


	5. Poem 5: Here

M is here,

Here with me.

He has gone,

I hope to disappear .

He thinks that,

Leaving me lone,

Will make me want,

To stay with him here in his home.

M brings me close,

Closer to him,

I feel so cold,

Cold to the brim.

"Master is not,

So bad you see.

He loves you,

More than he loves me."

M means to reassure me,

I don't think he knows,

That every word he says,

Is just another blow.

I feel another chill,

But this one doesn't,

Quite fit the bill.

He is coming,

The Faceless man,

M begins in his joy,

M is now beginning to stand.

_My love I am here,_

_I am so close to you._

_I took care of the intruders,_

_Was Masky kind to you?_

I lean back, into M's arms,

He is a lesser evil,

Of the two harms.

_I see you like him,_

_That is good._

_He will take care of you,_

_While I am in the wood._

The wood?

Am I near a forest?

Maybe if I ask,

I could get the rest.

_Ah ah ah,_

_No my dear._

_I will not tell you,_

_Where you are near._

_You must stay,_

_Stay right here._

_You must stay,_

_Ever so near._

I want to scream,

I want this to be a dream.

Alas, still in a nightmare.

_Shhhh my dear,_

_I am here,_

_And here you shall stay._


	6. Poem 6: Away

It seems that FF doesn't want to format correctly for these poems. I apologize and will attempt to fix my previous poem formatting.

Sorry.

* * *

I got away,

It tastes so sweet,

The fresh air,

And His defeat.

I was right,

I was near woods,

Frost is cold,

Which makes me brood.

I'm half way out,

At least I think.

A tree nearby,

Gives a little crink.

I freeze up,

It cannot not be.

He can't already,

Be close to me.

I turn around,

When I hear a sound.

And yet,

See nothing,

But the ground.

I walk faster,

Air biting me.

Glimpses of a man,

Following me.

It isn't M,

And it isn't Him.

Who could it be,

Who is following me?

I see a hood,

Pulled up high,

I start to run,

I hear them sigh.

I push myself,

Faster than fast.

But by then I knew,

That my freedom wouldn't last.

He steps in front,

In front of me.

Screech to a halt,

And try to flee.

He grabbed me hard,

And pulled me fast.

He dragged me back,

Back towards the house.

"You should have known,

Not to run.

Better hurry,

Before He comes."

We are almost back,

Back to the house.

I know that this,

Will not be the last.

I will keep trying,

And trying hard.

To flee from Him,

And keep up my guard.

He pushes me in,

Into the house.

Hey I'm back,

And scared as a mouse.

He drags me to,

The bedroom again.

Masky is waiting,

Pacing like pain.

M grabbed me tight,

And checked me over.

He looked for injury,

Picks off a frozen clover.

The door opens again,

And there He stands.

I feel him grin,

As He gestures grand.

_So I see,_

_You met my second._

_Hoodie is here,_

And here He beckoned.

He bends down to me,

_You will forever stay,_

As M and H leave.

_And I will have it that way._

I try to pull,

Pull away.

But He holds me close.

_HERE you will stay._

I can't take this,

He is way to close.

He's holding me tight,

Let me go.

_Ah my love,_

_You make such jokes._

_If you keep it up,_

_I might think it's a hoax._

He sickens me,

When I feel him grin.

Upon my head,

He places his chin.

_Oh my heart,_

_Leave you shall not._

_I shall have you._

I want to scream,

Run and hide.

But more time,

I now must bide.

He knows I tried,

He has to know.

He has to know,

I tried to go.

_And we will __never__ part._


	7. Poem 7: Knowing

What is he doing?

He hasn't been back,

But his little minions,

I never seem to lack.

Huh, how strange.

Masky now limps.

He looks quite angry,

As he gimps.

I wonder how,

He got that one.

I feel I should ask,

But all the same,

Maybe I should run?

Hoodie isn't here,

And it is dark.

Maybe I can get away,

Just on this little lark.

Thuds up to the door,

And in he steps.

Hoodie is back,

I guess I should rest.

Hoodie sighs,

As he sits down.

I turn to him,

And feel Masky give a frown.

"That kid is causing trouble again.

He is such a pain.

I feel half a mind,

To drop him in a glen."

I feel a shoot of fear,

Of whom does he speak?

That poor soul,

Haunted, probably weak.

"Master wants to play some more,

Before he gets rid."

Hoodie seems nonchalant,

In this declaration.

Just goes to show,

He is not part of the human nation.

"Those two friends must come to an end,

Before they cause more trouble.

You know this Masky,

They are in their own little bubble."

Masky rubbed his injured leg,

And gave an angry grunt.

I feel whoever did this to him,

Won't live through the month.

My curiosity burns,

But I feel I should not speak.

This would be the first,

They have ever heard of me.

Too much, alas,

I have to know.

"Who are these people,

That you feel must go?"

Masky turns to look at me,

Hoodie sits, gapingly.

They both seem shocked.

I know I don't speak,

But must they make this much fuss

Over a single peep?

"They are a pair,

Of former friends.

One insane,

The other at his ends."

"One is named Alex,

A student of film.

The others name is Jay,

A friend till the end."

"They both did something bad,

Which irritated Master.

Now he toys with them,

To see which one goes faster."

Hoodie watches me,

Ever so carefully.

I think he is wondering,

If I will try to leave.

I turn back to the window,

And look out at the woods.

I feel so nauseous,

When I think of the two.

Those poor souls,

Tortured till their end.

At least I am here,

And He considers me His friend.

I feel that I,

Might help those two.

If I was free,

To do what I do.

That's what I'll do,

I'll help them be,

I'll help them be,

When I am free.

Oh yes, it is WHEN

And definitely not IF.

In a few days,

I will be gone.

I will be free,

Before the end of the month.

I will be gone,

As quick as a moth.


	8. Poem 8: Visitor

Formatting is still an issue. To fix it I would need to do a page break every verse. I feel that that would annoy you more than my formatting issues currently, so this will have to do.

Sorry.

* * *

Masky is tense,

Hoodie paces.

Something is wrong,

My heart races.

Masky soon leaves,

Going to the stairs.

Hoodie pushes me,

Into the closet,

before going elsewhere.

Footsteps in the house,

I curl up tight.

If Hoodie made me hide,

I doubt that it is a mouse.

A flashlight peeks,

Around the corner.

A hand is in,

Did it get warmer?

In steps a man,

He looks scared.

My heart tightened,

My hope flared.

I open the closet,

Just a bit.

I see his face,

Out goes my wit.

I know this man,

Hoodie told me.

His name is Jay,

A possible friend, maybe.

I open it fully,

He spins around.

He steps towards me,

I fall to the ground.

"You are Jay,

Is that correct?

You must leave,

Before you get wrecked."

He looks at me,

Questioning me.

A look of terror,

When I tell him to flee.

"Why should I run,

Why should I flee?

Is there something here,

That might hurt me?"

I nod my head,

And look around.

They will be back soon,

If they hear a sound.

"You must leave,

They might come back.

Or worse yet,

He might attack."

He looked scared,

But nodded his head.

He gave me his hand,

And I feel dread.

The room is getting cold,

My heart is heavy.

He is coming,

Jay must hurry.

I push him to,

The outside door.

My bare feet,

Touch cold wood floor.

"Wait!" He cries,

"I must not leave,

My friend is here,

I believe."

His friend?

Ah, yes.

What was his name?

Was it….Alex?

The room got cold,

I force him out.

He is almost back,

I know without a doubt.

A hand grabs me,

And a knife cuts.

I pull away,

Terror in my gut.

I stare at a man,

He stands there angry.

This is Alex,

Jay's best friend.

Why did he hurt me?

I back away,

My side is throbbing,

What did he say?

"You are one,

One of them.

You are one,

Of his little friends!"

He grabs me by,

Throat real hard.

I cannot breathe,

My throat is barred.

Suddenly a loud roar,

Alex is ripped from me,

And thrown to the floor.

He is here,

Tendrils held high.

He was angry,

But my pain made me cry.

His head turned to me,

And his body stiffened.

He turns to Alex,

And soon his tendrils glisten.

Masky and Hoodie,

They drag him away.

I can see him breathing,

Doubt he will stay that way.

_*Oh amor meus,_

_Nocetur a manu eius.*_

His voice is sad,

His tendril wraps,

Around my hand.

He pulls my hand,

From my throat.

He gives a keen,

A terrible note.

_**Meos Cor,_

_Me defuit te._

_Nunc enim stare,_

_Et numquam vade.**_

I don't know what he said,

I don't know what he meant.

But picked me up,

And tucked me into bed.

He cradled me close,

And held me tight.

I think he was there,

For the whole night.

* * *

It has been a long time since I have spoken or wrote in Latin, so if there are any issues with my grammar or usage, please let me know.

Translations:

*Oh amor meus, Nocetur a manu eius*: Oh My love, Hurt by his hand.

**Meos Cor, Me defuit te. Nunc enim stare, Et numquam vade** : My Heart, I failed you. For now, stay, and never go.


	9. Poem 9: Moving

If you have not gone back and reread all the poems from the beginning, you are missing out on a whole section of poem. Please do go back and read.

* * *

I am scared,

I am cold.

There is no warmth,

I am not bold.

I'm in his arms,

We are moving again.

The pace is fast,

I still feel pain.

He pulls me closer,

As he strides.

We are traveling,

So I hold on for the ride.

_Masky and Hoodie,_

_They shall meet us there._

_They will be there,_

_And begin to prepare._

A shot of fear,

And sprig of pain.

I can hear him,

Call my name.

_Dear one of mine,_

_Does it still hurt?_

_Is it continuous,_

_Or in a spurt?_

I shake my head,

Torn up in thoughts.

Where are we going?

Where will we stop?

We reach a suburban area,

Houses everywhere.

He takes me to a house,

Masky is already there.

He sets me down,

And strokes my hair.

_I will be back,_

_Stay with Masky here._

I still want,

To get away.

But I truly know,

I would have nowhere to stay.

No one would help me,

No one would care.

I would not find help,

Not anywhere.

What am I saying?

I have to keep hope.

I am thinking like Him,

What a slippery slope.

_Ah love, you wound me,_

_I find it quite true._

_I told you there are people,_

_Who want to hurt you._

He hunched down,

Seeming distraught.

It was strange,

Like something he should be not.

_I told you I would keep you,_

_Keep you safe with me._

_I still failed you,_

_No longer shall that be._

_Here you will be safe,_

_As no one here can see._

_You will be safe here,_

_Safe, you better be._

Masky nodded,

At Him as He left.

He pulled my hand,

As he went.

Masky brought me,

Into a room.

It had a bed,

I heard a boom.

I look out,

The window near me.

Outside,

This is what I see.

He is in,

The house cross the street.

There is a commotion,

As teens enter quickly.

They are yelling,

And stomping the ground.

Telling a friend,

To stop messing around.

They soon come out,

Confused by Him.

They are talking about,

Canceling their film.

I am confused,

I knew of Alex and Jay.

But who were these,

That with He now plays.

I look at Masky,

Who gives me a look.

I guess they were not,

Ones in his book.

_You want to know,_

_Who they are?_

_They are not up,_

_To your par._

_They call themselves,_

_As silly name._

_They used my image,_

_For their gain._

_They call themselves,_

_EveryManHybrid._

_I can't stand it,_

_They sound like a car hybrid._

I give a smile,

Who knew?

He has a sense of humor,

A good one too.

No, ignore it.

It wasn't real.

He was a monster,

He couldn't feel.

I have to get out,

This is my best chance.

I'll have to wait,

To finish this dance.


	10. Poem 10: Meeting

Realized I skipped a Poem that was supposed to be after 'New'. Go back and read if you want to.

* * *

I didn't know,

What to think.

He told me I could go out,

As long as I was on the street.

Masky is hiding,

Behind a tree.

I don't know how he thinks,

That will hide him from anybody.

Those teens from before,

Are coming out.

And here I am,

Sitting right on their route.

They see me,

One waves.

I do the same,

But stay away.

I know how He can get,

If he found out He'd have a fit.

He wouldn't hurt ME, that I know,

But them I'm sure he would have go.

They come over,

And introduce themselves.

One is Vince, One is Evan, One is Jeff

Not that it matters; they couldn't save themselves.

Perhaps they might have,

Been just toys.

But they talked to me,

Might want to say your goodbye's boys.

I ask them why,

They seem so scared.

They laugh it off,

But slightly stare.

The named Jeff,

Asks how I know.

I tell him,

They need to go.

Vince says they won't,

Asks what I know.

I get worried,

They have to go!

A shift in the air,

Something changes.

Amazing how,

Emotion rages.

_My Love!_

_What is wrong?_

_I am coming,_

_Just stay strong._

He's coming,

He knows.

They have to leave,

They have to go!

"Leave! Run!

Head back to your home!

Do not come out,

DO NOT ROAM!"

They look confused,

They don't know.

I stand up,

And push them to go.

_MY LOVE!_

_Answer me! What is wrong?_

_I'm almost there,_

_Please stay strong._

I push them hard,

They don't understand.

I push them harder,

Again and again.

Finally they leave,

I feel relief.

That was so close,

It was beyond belief.

I head inside,

What can I do?

He is coming,

He knew.

_My Love,_

_My Dear._

_Are you alright?_

_With me my dear,_

_You have nothing to fear….._


	11. Poem 11: Begun

This is how He found out about our friend here.

* * *

I feel odd,

Like I'm not alone.

I just keep staring,

At the phone.

I'm huddled up,

On the couch.

I'm all curled up,

In a crouch.

I probably shouldn't,

Have watched that.

Curiosity too great,

Walked over me like a mat.

Horror movies,

Always get me.

This one had,

A beautiful tree.

A sound,

I jump.

It is night,

And something went bump.

I get up,

Against my fear.

Something was odd,

The window I peer.

There is a boy,

In the street.

He is running,

But trips over his own feet.

He looks so scared,

I feel bad.

I open my door,

A bit more than a tad.

He tries to stand up,

I make him stop.

He looks at me,

Tears about to drop.

He is no older,

Than a child.

I wondered what,

Got him so riled.

That's when I saw her,

Standing just beyond.

At the edge of the woods,

Looking horrible and strong.

She tilted her head,

When I moved the boy.

I took him inside,

And told him to stay.

I looked out the window,

And wanted to pray.

She was standing,

Not that far away.

She gave a smile,

And then a small wave.

The phone rang,

But I still stayed.

She motioned for,

Me to go answer.

I slowly did,

My heart jumped like a dancer.

There was breathing and laughter,

On that side.

I knew it was her,

If I said it wasn't I would have lied.

"You look so scared,

So unprepared.

Why do feel that way?

I won't hurt you anyway."

"I know someone who,

Would really love you.

Such a tiny paradox.

I feel like such a sly fox"

"See you soon,

Little one" she crooned,

"I know you'll love this gift.

It'll even find you if you drift."

A dial tone,

She hung up the phone.

I don't know what to think.

I feel so strange,

Slightly deranged.

And the boy is gone.

A small note,

It seems to float,

When I pick it up.

A single word,

Slightly blurred,

It sits upon the page.

The WITCH,

It says.

The WITCH,

It screams.

That word will haunt my dreams.


	12. Poem 12: Guests

He's angry now,

At those boys.

The ones across the street.

My heart hurts,

When it beats.

It's all my fault.

I should have left,

Went back inside,

But still I stayed.

_It's not your fault,_

_It's definitely theirs._

_They should not have approached you._

_You are mine,_

_And they shall go._

_And I promise their deaths,_

_Shall be slow._

He pulled me close,

He holds me tight.

_Go to sleep, _

_I'll be with you tonight._

I want to cry,

They will die.

It's all my fault.

_Love, I know,_

_You don't know why they must go,_

_But it's not your fault._

_I will call Witch,_

_You see._

_She will get rid of them,_

_For me._

I hear a knock,

At the door.

He growls,

And gives a small roar.

Tucking me into the bed,

He slips to the floor.

I feel tight in my head,

He has reached the door.

I hear it open,

And voices outside.

One is Masky,

The others are them.

"Is there a girl,

Who lives here?

We talked to her yesterday,

And we want to see her."

A deep growl,

From nearby.

I'm so startled,

I give a cry.

"Yes there is,

A girl here.

But you cannot,

Cannot see her."

Tendrils of black,

They wrap around.

All I see is dark,

But I still hear sounds.

Footsteps inside,

More than two.

They are inside,

This cannot be true.

I sit up,

Against His will.

He pulls me tight,

Tries to keep me still.

"Let me go!

I can make them leave!

Who can watch them,

You will see!"

Slowly released,

I quickly go.

To them quickly,

My face I show.

Masky moves,

Strange without his mask.

He taps me shoulder,

And shudders as he passed.

I got the hint,

To make it quick.

If they stayed to long,

They too would be sick.

They asked me questions,

All of them quick.

The last one though,

Made me stick.

"I have a brother,

Named Alex you see.

You said something,

The other night that caught me."

"You said to not roam,

To head back home.

Jay told me that,

During his quick stay."

My heart froze,

As did the heat.

It took a moment,

For it to beat.

"Alex I know,

And Jay.

They are far,

And should stay that way."

Jeff looks confused,

Till I explained.

"They carry with them,

Something with no name."

I look at them,

Sad and wish.

"You also carry,

The one with no name"

"He observes,

He waits still.

He sends his proxy,

Till there is no one to kill."

They know now,

Of what I speak.

I hope they now know,

Of what they seek.

"Which one,

Will He send for us?"

I don't know,

I want to cuss.

A deep purr,

In my head.

Makes me wish,

I was dead.

_Tell them I,_

_Will send the Witch._

_Tell them to go,_

_That I have seen._

_Tell them that,_

_I can be mean._

_Tell them that,_

_I have seen._

"He will send the Witch,

If she hasn't already been.

You must go,

He has seen."

"He can be mean,

He can be fierce.

He is near,

He has seen."

They quickly left,

Knowledge in mind.

Masky comes up,

Grabs me from behind.

Carries me,

Right to Him.

Soon he leaves,

The room so dim.

_So close,_

_Dilectione mea._

_You cannot let them,_

_You are mine to see._

_Vos mei,_

_Et Tui sum._

_Sed opus est tibi nunquam linquere,_

_Manere in brachiis meis sine fine_


	13. Poem 13: Watching

A peek inside our old friend's head.

* * *

I see her,

Over there.

Witch told me,

About her so fair.

She's waiting by,

The bus stop.

I wonder why,

Where does she go?

Doesn't matter,

She is mine.

I will have her,

For all of time.

Oh what's this?

A boy, a TRYST?

HE GAVE HER A KISS!

HOW DARE HE?!

She's mine,

That brat.

I just will not,

Stand for that.

She gets on,

The yellow bus.

The boy follows,

I want to cuss.

I must wait,

Till their back.

I will wait,

To attack.

It is later,

The boy is there.

She is gone,

With a flick of her hair.

He starts,

To walk home.

I tap in,

To a phone.

As he steps,

In his house.

I follow,

Quiet as a mouse.

His phone rings,

He answers quick.

_You will die,_

_Not so quick._

He laughs,

A prank call.

I smile,

As he stalls.

I lift a tendril high,

It's time for him to die.

As soon as I'm done,

I go watch Her for fun.

She is just,

So perfect.

I must wait,

For the time to collect.

I hear her,

Telling her mom.

That she will,

Be gone.

I give a smile,

Splitting my face.

Blood still drips,

In a little race.

I find out when,

I find out where.

I now have her,

Almost there.

Just a little longer,

Yes it's true.

She will,

Be all mine soon.


	14. Poem 14: Torment Part 1

I cannot take it,

Knowing it's so close.

If M wasn't here,

Out the door I would go.

But M is here,

Even if He is not.

I cannot leave,

Not yet.

M heads to look out the window,

Now I head for the door.

I think I might make it,

If now I go.

I open the door,

And step back.

I think I nearly had,

A heart attack.

Wagging a finger,

Hoodie is there.

I feel his look on me,

So close to a stare.

Another pair of eyes,

Join him on me.

Masky is back,

To think I thought I could be free.

Masky laughs,

And pats my back.

He doesn't seem,

To understand.

I was trying leave,

That was my plan.

These two are good,

I'll have to try again.

A bang,

Against the wall.

I drop to the ground,

As Hoodie spins.

It was baseball,

That rolled across the floor.

I suddenly dove,

For the door.

I was out,

Before they could move.

I was gone,

As fast as I could move.

I was down the street,

Into the woods.

My heart was pounding,

I wasn't that good.

I ducked into,

A small little bush.

They ran past me,

And out I push.

I run till,

I almost fall.

I run till I pass a sign,

About a town.

I don't know where,

He had me.

I ran to another town,

Hopefully not too closely.

I grab my wallet,

And pay for a room.

The local hotel,

Quiet as a tomb.

To be fair,

It was pretty late.

In my room,

I began to debate.

Do I risk,

A small dab of sleep?

So tired,

But still so close.

Deciding to take,

The best of both.

I roll myself,

Under the bed to sleep.

I don't know,

How long I slept.

I do know now,

I was too close.

Tendrils of black,

And angry growl.

My eyes open,

He is close on the prowl.

He gives,

Another deep roar.

I try to push myself,

Through the floor.

A white hand,

Grabs me hard.

Drags me out,

My skin feels charred.

He grabs my hair,

And yanks me up.

I'm so scared,

I want to throw up.

He's so angry,

His limbs shake.

He has caught me,

My mistake.

_WHY DID YOU RUN?_

_DID I NOT PROVIDE YOU WITH EVERYTHING?_

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

_WHY DID YOU LEAVE?_

His voice,

It's so loud.

I try to curl up,

On the ground.

So scared,

So scared by Him.

He will hurt me,

Eyes filled to the brim.

The door to the room,

It swings wide.

Masky steps in,

The scene he eyed.

My wrist is bruising,

As Masky explains.

He says I ran,

Because of the bang.

He says that,

The boys across.

They tried to get,

Us to run out.

They scared me,

Is what he said.

I watched His head,

Turn back to me with dread.

_Oh, my love._

_I did not know._

_I'm so sorry,_

_I thought you tried to go._

_I see now,_

_It's not your fault._

He pets my hair,

My heart stops.

His grip now relaxed,

He cuddles me close.

He picks me up,

The being I fear the most.

He carries me back,

To the house.

He sits on the bed,

Quiet as a mouse.

Wrapping Himself,

Around me.

The room starts to darken,

Slowly.

_I'm sorry, My love._

_They scared you so._

_I should have known,_

_You would never go._

Tears drip,

From my eyes.

I feel something,

In my heart die.


	15. Poem 15: Candy

_My love,_

_Please._

_Listen,_

_To me._

I turn away,

Huddling up.

He won't leave,

He won't shut up.

He puts his hand,

On my shoulder.

I shrug him off,

Not caring I'm bolder.

He gives a sigh,

And walks away.

I don't know,

What to say.

_I promised I,_

_Would keep you safe._

_I can't do that,_

_If you run away._

_So it may seem harsh,_

_It may seem cruel._

_But you need to learn,_

_One little rule._

_You must,_

_Always stay._

_You cannot leave,_

_Any day._

He leaves the room,

The door He locks.

The window He,

Has already blocked.

I am now trapped,

In this little room.

He purred out why,

In the gloom.

He told me it,

Was to keep me safe.

So nothing could scare me,

Into running away.

I hate it.

I hate it.

I hate Him.

I hate Them.

Masky,

Hoodie,

Witch,

Observer.

I hate them all,

With a passionate fervor.

A little knock,

And Masky peers in.

He hides his hands,

And seems to grin.

Plopping down,

Across from me.

He gives me something,

Happily.

When I look at it,

I tear up.

Nothing so important,

It's just a little candy.

He sits so proudly,

As I cry.

I hold it close,

As if I may die.

This is not,

A simple gesture.

This is a big deal,

With kindness as a vesture.

Masky uses candy,

To keep calm.

It his teddy bear,

It's his balm

By giving me this,

It helps me see.

I've got a friend,

His name is Masky.

And although he works,

For Him as well.

He's not all bad,

He's kinda swell.


	16. Poem 16: Torment 2

Bruises black,

Scratches red.

I am losing my mind,

He's in my head.

He is always there,

Never leaving me alone.

I can't breathe,

I am so alone.

Masky has been away,

Working on his group.

Hoodie has been,

Running around.

Scratches Red,

Bruises blue.

_I promise love,_

_I won't leave you._

I curl up tight,

Under the bed.

It won't do any good,

He's in my head.

_Love,_

_I'm sorry._

_I truly am._

I ignore Him again.

A low growl,

A snarl in the dark.

I freeze up,

As does my heart.

He pulls me out,

And shakes me.

I tear up,

As he almost breaks me.

_I TRY!_

_I TRY FOR YOU!_

_You act like I am a monster,_

_To you…_

_I tire of,_

_That little game._

_At first it was cute,_

_But you know my name._

_I dislike these games,_

_I hate them so._

_Why can't you act more,_

_Like the others when I show?_

I look up,

Scared and confused.

At my look,

He seems to diffuse.

_Other little ones,_

_Write songs for me._

_Other little ones,_

_Wait for me._

_Not you though,_

_No matter what I do._

_I try so hard,_

_But you won't let me through._

He puts me down,

And leaves.

I cry,

And breathe.

It was minutes,

Or maybe hours.

All I know,

Is that He came back.

He wrapped himself around me,

Pulling close to me.

He hums a little,

I know the tune.

He pulls me tighter,

_Sing with me love._

_I know you can,_

_I've heard you sing like a dove._

_Elle sort de son lit_

_tellement sûre d'elle_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_tellement jolie elle m'ensorcelle_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_extralucide, la lune est sûre_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_tu n'es pas soul_

_Paris est sous_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

"Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi

on s'aime comme ça, la Seine et moi

je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi

on s'aime comme ça la seine et moi"

_extra Lucille quand tu es sur_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_extravagante quand l'ange est sur_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine_

_je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_on s'aime comme ça, la Seine et moi_

_je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_

_on s'aime comme ça la seine et moi_

"sur le pont des arts"

_mon coeur vacille_

entre deux eaux

_l'air est si bon_

"cet air si pur

je le respire

nos reflets perchés

sur ce pont"

A favorite of mine,

Sung by Him.

He pulls me tight,

With arms slim.

He made something,

Happy.

Sound so…..

Grim.

* * *

I apologize if my French is off. It is not a language I am fluent in. The song itself is La Seine.


	17. Poem 17: Last Chance 1

I feel like,

It's all so close.

I feel like,

My heart shows.

He has placed me,

Back in my room.

He says His brother,

Is coming soon.

I feel scared,

Is He like Him?

What will I do,

With Two of Them?

Voices,

low and hushed.

Outside the door,

In fear I rush.

I slip,

Underneath the bed.

I huddle up,

Near the head.

The door opens,

And in They slip.

Both in black,

But different.

There was Him,

All clad in black.

Then there was Him,

Spotted with no color lack.

_Love,_

_My dear?_

_Come on out,_

_Do not fear._

I do not move,

Petrified.

I fear if I move,

I will die.

A new voice,

Lilting and sweet.

So different,

It's an unimaginable feat.

_It's okay,_

_I won't hurt._

_You are safe,_

_Little heart._

I want to cry,

And laugh too.

This one has a name for me,

Even though he's new.

So deep,

In my thoughts.

I do not notice,

The kneeling of the one with spots.

_Ah, there you are!_

He pulls me out.

I struggle a bit,

But stop when he growls.

_Now hold still,_

_You little mink!_

_I will not harm you,_

_No matter what you think!_

_Brother, _

_You chose well._

_She is strong,_

_But still will quell._

He swells up,

Filled with pride.

I draw in,

Wanting to die.

_I thought that,_

_As well Brother._

_It's good to see,_

_You approve of her._

They sit down,

Me in between.

They talk of things,

Yet unseen.

I curl up,

And try to dream.

Dream of leaving,

Dream of flight.

I cannot hold,

On to the light.

It's been so long,

How do I fight?

With two of Them here,

I have no hope.

I cannot leave,

I'm at the end of my rope.

Ignoring Them,

I look at the door.

I give a smile,

As I see Masky spy.

_Hmm?_ I hear,

From the First.

He looks at the door,

And laughs come in bursts.

_I try to make you smile,_

_For months now!_

_You see Masky,_

_And smile wide._

The Second laughs,

His grin huge.

_Masky is adorable,_

_It's hard to be a scrooge._

I jump,

Looking at the New.

How would he know that term?

How would it be that He knew?

Seeing my look,

He pats my head.

His grin widens,

I feel a hint more of dread.

_I may not be,_

_A little human man._

_But I still know,_

_Great literature so grand._

I lean in,

Intrigued by this.

First gives,

A short hiss.

He pulls me,

Up close to Him.

The Second watches,

As I am pushed into a body slim.

Tendrils pull,

Me tight to Him.

The Second gives,

A horrible grin.

_Perhaps Brother,_

_I have a deal._

_I will watch her,_

_No one to steal._

_But one little thing,_

_Must be true._

_I must have her,_

_Be mine too._

_We will share,_

_You see._

_No one would take her,_

_From you or me._

I shudder as,

They both look.

A slow nod,

Is all it took.

Tears fill my eyes,

I blink them back.

Second notices,

And pats me.

_Oh, don't cry dear._

_I know it's hard,_

_But I'll be here._

_And both of us will always be,_

_Ever so near._

I want to scream,

I start to shake.

I'm at my limit,

How much more can I take?

_I know,_

_It must hurt to know._

_But for now,_

_I must go._

I look at Second,

Hope welling high.

Could it be?

Would He leave me?

They began to discuss,

And I slip away.

I smile grimly,

Knowing that tomorrow's the day.

The Second would only be gone,

For tomorrow it seems.

And He would not be here either,

Like in my dreams.

This was my only chance,

My last chance.

If I didn't lose Him,

Didn't lose Them…

But where could I hide?

Where would I be?

Would I ever be safe?

Would they find me?


	18. Poem 18: Last Chance 2

_Go back to sleep,_

_Go back to sleep._

Second's voice,

Was sweet and high.

It made me sick,

Made me want to die.

But I pretended,

That I did as He said.

I curled up,

Under covers on the bed.

He slips His hand,

Down my head.

And leaves me there,

On the bed.

He has left,

And so has First.

Masky is out,

Hoodie stealing a hurse.

For what reason,

I do not know.

I would prefer,

To Go rather than Know.

Out of bed,

I dare slip.

Around the corner,

Hands shaking at their tips.

I am almost there,

Today's the day.

Today's the day,

I get away.

I dart out of the house,

Down the street.

I run so fast,

It is a true feat.

I do not stop,

I do not wait.

I know if I stop,

I will resume my fate.

It is hours,

Or minutes before I stop.

The air is hot,

The water is not.

I left the pines,

And now see palms.

I see sun,

And don't feel so glum.

I find out where I am,

From a man down the street.

I am in Miami,

Explains the heat.

I do not know,

How I ran so far.

I do not care,

I need a car.

I find a wallet,

In the street.

How lucky for me,

I need to eat.

I use the money,

Buy food and dye.

I color my hair,

And eat ham on rye.

I look in a mirror,

I don't need a car.

I look so different,

And have run so far.

I take a job,

I hide myself well.

I do not feel safe,

I never will.

Because I know,

He, no THEY can find me still.

I will not be safe,

Until I am dead in a hill.

* * *

This is not the end of the story. This series is 21 poems in length, so the end is near, but not here. Not yet.


	19. Poem 19: Smiling

Here's our favorite kidnapper's brother. Enjoy.

* * *

_Now I feel what you felt Brother,_

_Now I feel what you felt Brother._

_This isn't worth it,_

_This isn't worth it._

_I left because,_

_I thought she was safe._

_I left because,_

_I thought she would stay._

_The business I had,_

_Was not worth the cost._

_I understand,_

_Why you kept her like you did._

_Smile,_

_Smile._

_I need her back to SMILE._

_I NEED TO KEEP SMILING._

_I NEED HER BACK,_

_I NEED HER BACK NOW._

_I WANT HeR BaCK nOw._

_BuT SHE'S Not here!_

_I hear a heart,_

_Beating in the dark._

_I want her back,_

_Is that her?_

_NO, NOT HER._

_KILL and SMILE._

_ALWAYS SMILE,_

_ALWAYS SMILING._

_SMILE_

_SMILE_

_SMILE_

_SMILE_

_SMILE_

_SMILE_

_SMILE_

_SMILE_

_SMILE_

_AND WhEN ShE gETs BacK, _

_WoN'T let HeR GO AgaIn._

_Brother is coming,_

_He will search with me for Her._

_Don't let him know,_

_How much I hurt._

_I had better go….._

_COmPose myself._

_A body or two….._

_WiLL CeRtaINlY DO._

_DoN'T WorRy LitTlE OnE,_

_We ARE CoMing For YOU._

_So WHAt WiLL yOU DO,_

_WhEN WE COME FOR YOU?_

_AH, the bodies,_

_Hanging from their trees._

_The blood on my spots,_

_Soothes me._

_People wonder,_

_Why my spots are red._

_I only tell them,_

_After they are dead._

* * *

He may smile, but that doesn't mean he's any less dangerous than his brother. If anything, you should watch out more for him, than Slenderman. A smile can hide a million things.


	20. Poem 20: Frowning

Here's the kidnapper himself.

* * *

_She's gone again,_

_I should bet._

_I left Her alone,_

_Out She would get._

_I lost Her again,_

_By my own fault._

_I cannot be mad at Her,_

_For taking what I left._

_That does not mean,_

_I will let Her be._

_I want Her back,_

_Back with me._

_Brother is raging,_

_I can feel Him from here._

_I feel his power,_

_As if he was near._

_I feel him subside,_

_Someone died._

_He comes to me,_

_Looking grand._

_His suit is black,_

_With highlights of red._

_His spots glistening,_

_Like wet sand._

_We know She is far,_

_Far from us._

_WE do not where,_

_She has flew in her scare._

_Looking around,_

_I feel lost._

_I can find her,_

_But what of the cost?_

_Those little brats,_

_That I scare._

_They will get comfortable,_

_Not that I care._

_I just hate, _

_To take the time._

_To retrain them,_

_With fear._

_Brother,_

_I do not know what you are thinking,_

_But I do know,_

_IT'S TIME FOR US TO GO._

_We lost a belonging,_

_A Pet, A treasure._

_We better find it,_

_And keep it safe._

_Who knows what could get her?_

* * *

A bit of Irony in this poem, any of you catch it?


	21. Poem 21: Truth and Reconciliation

It has been,

A month at least.

Since I got away,

From those two Beasts.

I have not seen,

Them at all.

I put my bags down,

In my house from the mall.

I have not seen Masky,

I have not seen Hoodie.

I smile and head to my room.

Seeing them again would be too soon.

I think they,

Have lost interest in me.

I hope I am right,

I hope it is true.

Laying in my bed,

I fall asleep.

I fall into,

A much too deep sleep.

* * *

_Smile._

_Smile._

_Smile._

_Smiling I am._

_Because I caught,_

_A little woman._

_A little girl,_

_Who is ours._

_I smile so big,_

_I will hurt for hours._

_I don't want her,_

_To wake up yet._

_I tell my brother,_

_And He is set._

* * *

_()_

_In an attempt, _

_To keep Her with us,_

_Brother and I grab,_

_All her things._

_Singing her,_

_Into a deeper sleep._

_We take her._

_**Go back to sleep.**_

_**Go back to sleep.**_

_**Go back to sleep.**_

* * *

I can see her,

In her room.

Hoodie and I,

We feel her gloom.

We tried to help her,

We left that day.

We tried to prevent them,

From making her stay.

It didn't work,

And they got her back.

We both feel,

The sobs that her body wrack.

The only way out,

For her now.

Is the way she thought,

She would go out.

* * *

_**Go back to sleep,**_

_**Our little dove.**_

_**Go back to sleep,**_

_**With our love.**_


End file.
